Neo Super 17
|FirstApp=Fanga: A New Super 17 |Race=Machine Mutant-Human-type Earthling (Biotechnical-type Android) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 796 (Status unknown) |Status= Alive |Address=Dr. Myuu's Second Lab |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Machine Mutant 17 (prior-incarnation) Android 17: GT (component) Android 18: GT (Absorption victim) Android 19: GT (Absorption victim) Super 17 (absorption victim) Baby (fusee/comrade) Omega Shenron (comrade) }} Neo Super 17 (超１７号 Sūpā Jū Nana-Gō) is the final incarnation of Machine Mutant 17 after Super 17 separated. After absorbing Android 17 energy core and most of his DNA - Machine Mutant 17 morphed into Neo Super 17 with the Further Evolution ability. Appearance Neo Super 17 is identical in heights, eyes, and hairstyle as Super 17 with several differences such as a slightly larger muscle mass due to Super 17's absorptions of Android 16 and Cell while his form-fitting is dark green shirt instead of dark blue but still had missing shoulders and matching glove. He had silver wrist-guards, a silver buckle, and silver-tip dark green boots. He maintained the same coloured scarf, jeans, and vest. However, his jeans have no tear in them and appear to be ironed. Personality This 17 is borderline sociopathic and cruel. He enjoys destruction and even took his destructive personality to a new level by toppling the Lookout. He cared very little for the death of Dr. Myuu and continued the battle without hesitation. Biography After the fusion of Super 17 failed; Machine Mutant 17 absorbed a portion of Android 17's DNA and his energy core allowing him to further evolve into Neo Super 17. He immediately begins fighting against the Dragon Team and vastly overpowered each of them. Due to Towa's intervention; he absorbed Android 18 and immediately continues to overpower each of them - he ends up killing Chi-Chi before continuing the battle. He is eventually Towa uses her magic to force him to absorb Android 19 and easily overpowered each of them. Eventually he fought against Gohan alone as the others were mostly defeated. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Undetectable ki - Neo Super 17 uses ki like most fighters, but was designed with the ability to keep his ki undetectable. *Mutant Blaster - Machine Mutant 17's version of Photon Flash. **Blaster Shot - An energy barrage used on Gohanks after absorbing his Final Masenko. **Power Shot - A combination of Power Blitz and Mutant Blaster. ***Power Bombardment - In his Super 17 w/Android 19 absorbed form - he creates an energy sphere around his body before flying towards his enemy while randomly fire his Power Shot towards the grounds. *Electric Shot - Machine Mutant 17 uses Electric Shot in the Fanga compared to his version in Dragon Ball GT. *Energy Absorption - Unlike his counterpart; he is capable of absorbing ki and adding it to his power. *Mutant Machine Impact - 17 charges at his opponent before punching them in the gut followed up by grabbing them by the wrist before finishing the combo with a punch to chest. *Ultra Impact - 17 blocks a punch from his enemy before punching them in the chest followed up with a kick. **Ruthless Impact - 17 grabs his opponent by the head and repeatedly punch the opponent in the gut before throwing the away and follow up with a repeated punches to gut before kicking the opponent to the ground. *Energy Rings - Machine Mutant 17 uses a similar ability to Majin Vegeta to restrain Gohanks: GT. *Side Bridge - After Super 17 separated; Machine Mutant 17 was able to absorb all over Android 17's attack data, techniques, and patterns. He uses a energy disc-variant and a boomerang variant of the attack. **Electric Blade Slash - An energy sword variant of Side Bridge used to impale his opponent. **Super Electric Strike - A ki-slash variant and more powerful version of Side Bridge *Hell Lightning Cutter - A combination of Electric Blade Slash and Double Destructo Disc; he put his hands in front of his face and then he extends his arms to create balls of energies coming from both the palm of his hands. These energy balls turn into energy discs before throwing the discs. After the attack is launched; the energy discs merge into becoming a larger energy disc. *Power Blitz *Mutant Punisher - Machine Mutant 17's version of Eye Laser used in his Super 17 w/Android 18 absorbed form. He was able to destroy most of Mount Paozu with it while reducing the Dragon Rock area to molten. *Infinity Cannon - After absorbing Android 18; Machine Mutant 17 was able to use her Infinity Cannon attack. *Photon Shot - A Full Power Energy Wave used by Android 19; Machine Mutant 17 was able to it after absorbing Android 19. **Dark Cannon - A combination of Photon Shot, Mutant Blaster, & Power Blitz. *Electro Eclipse Ball - A combination of Electric Shot and Power Blitz *Burning Attack - After absorbing Future Trunks. *Masenko - After absorbing Future Trunks. Forms and Transformations Neo Super 17 (Android 18: GT Absorbed) Super 17 is given this state by Towa, and his appearance is different compared to his previous forms. He gains longer blonde hair, his vest is replaced by a strap, a gold plate covering his pants on his right leg, and a thicker black glove on his right hand. In this state; he overwhelms Gohan: GT, and Vegeta: GT. Neo Super 17 (w/Energy Absorbed) Super 17 (Energy absorbed) is the form Super 17 takes when he absorbs enough energy and becomes buff. Unlike his other absorption he doesn't remain in this form, and returns to his base form afterwards. In this form, his muscles bulk up, and has an aura matching the color of the attack used on him. Neo Super 17 (w/Android 19 absorbed) Super 17 (w/Android 19 absorbed) (超17号：人造人間19吸収, Chō 17-gō: Jinzōningen Jū Kyū-Gō kyūshū) it. "Super 17 (Artificial Human 19 Absorption)") is a transformation he takes after absorbing a newly revived Android 19. Unlike his fused self, this form has minute changes to him, as his muscle slightly increase in size, and his shirt tears revealing an average sized banana white sash similar to Android 19s on his chest area, and slight tears on his elbow area revealing Banana white arm bands. In this form he is able to fight on par with a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan at the same time. Neo Super 17 (w/Super 17 absorbed) During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Neo Super 17 summoned a Time Rift version of Super 17 and absorbed him taking on an appearance somewhat identical to Nim's Ultimate Class-up state. In this form; his power far surpasses even Omega Shenron's form. Fusion Baby 17 Baby 17 is the EX-Fusion of Super 17, and Baby created during their battle with Super Saiyan 4 Original Gohan, and Super Saiyan 4 Original Vegeta. Category:Machine mutants Category:Humans Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Male Characters